


A Super Gravity Falls Christmas

by DimentiosCipher



Category: Gravity Falls, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, Christmas Presents, Multi, Psychopath Dimentio, Sociopath Bill Cipher, postweirdmagedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimentiosCipher/pseuds/DimentiosCipher
Summary: I wanted to write something a little more upbeat and short. This is still set in the Universe of my other Story Chaotic Ciphers and Shooting Pines. So Dipper and Mabel are still in their 20s in this story, this is not Canon in the other story.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dimēn | Dimentio, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dimēn | Dimentio/Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Dimentio, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Mable Pines & Bill Cipher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A Super Gravity Falls Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Canon in my other story

**This isn’t canon in my story _Chaotic Ciphers and Shooting Pines_**

Bill groans in annoyance as they go to the door “Why did we have to have Christmas here?” Dipper responds “Because they’re family!” Bill rolls his cat-like eyes, as he fixes his bow tie. Bill puts his glove on and says, to Dipper “You're lucky I love you, and that cute little ass!” Dipper smacks him. Bill laughs and says to him “You trying to turn me on PineTree?” Dipper replies “Well that will be my present tonight. If you behave!” Bill kisses Dipper, and says to him “I’d rather just screw around with you and let them freeze to death in the cold.” Dipper responds “If you do that you won’t get any presents.” Bill playfully pouts “Aw, I want presents.”

Mabel says to Dimentio “You ready to go Dimentio?” Dimentio responds “Of course, I’m always ready to put on a show.” Dimentio puts his mask on, and says to Mabel “Are you sure we have to give presents, and not just keep them all.” Mabel laughs and says to him “No! That would be mean! Can you zip my dress up.” “No problem!” Dimentio zips up her dress and gives her ass a pinch. Mabel giggles and Dimentio laughs Mable says to him “You behave now. We can have fun later. Maybe I can persuade you to have kids.” Dimentio laughs “No chance of that.”

Mabel and Dimentio warp in front of Bill and Dipper’s home. The house is yellow brick, surrounded by Pine Trees, but with a pyramid skylight. Mabel knocks on the door and Dipper almost immediately answers. Mabel squeals with delight “Dip-dop!” Dipper gives his sister a hug. Dipper says to his sister “I missed you, Mabel.” Bill walks to the teleports to the three. Bill shakes Dimentio’s hand “How are you Mr. Master of Dimensions?” Dimentio replies “I’m here. Yourself?” Bill responds “About the same. Don’t understand why these humans just love Christmas so much.” Dimentio shrugs “I don’t understand either to be honest, let’s just celebrate in our homes by ourselves, and not talk to each other.” Dipper and Mabel finally beak up their hug, and the four then step inside, Dimentio has already warped the presents under the tree. Mable looks at Bill and says, “Bill, you look great as always.” Bill responds “Well thank you, Shooting Star! You're looking good also, I mean must be trying to drive the old jester here bonkers aren’t you. Trying to trick him into have kids.” Mable responds “Uh…yeah, how uh how did you know that.” Bill laughs before saying “Shooting Star you need to remember I know lots of things.”

Dimentio and Dipper talk to each other with dipper starting the conversation. “So, my sister seems happy.” Dimentio attention comes back to him as though he was thinking of something else. “Hm, Oh yes! I do my best. She is a wonderful wife, and I make sure to keep her happy. The only way to make them stay.” Dipper replies “Yeah I get that.” Dimentio looks at Bill and says to Dipper “I see you have been keeping old Bill happy, and stable. Got to hand it to you, I didn’t think it was possible.” Dipper responds “Yeah he is awesome. I finally have someone to solve mysteries with again….. Listen Dimentio this isn’t exactly my business, but when are you and my sister going to…you know have kids.” Dimentio laughs “Ah-ha hahaha! Ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat?” Dipper responds “Look I know it is scary to think about, butBill and I have thought about adoption. I just know it would make her happy. Plus I would love to be an uncle.” Dimentio rolls his eyes internally. Dimentio says to Dipper “Ah a twin looking out for his other half. I appreciate the concern (he didn’t), and we will be making you an uncle in no time.” Dimentio looks at Bill and the two give each other a look that says to each other “Never gonna happen.”

Dipper hears the beeping of an oven timer, and quickly excuses himself to get the roast out of the oven. A few minutes later the four sit down at the dinner table. Dipper says the grace and proclaims his thankfulness to be there with everyone. Dimentio and Bill go along with it, with Bill rolling his eyes and Dimentio planning multiple ways to burn a random village in Communist China. Dipper continues saying “And next time this year, hopefully, there will be some tiny feet roaming around here.” Mabel lets out an “Amen!” This amen snaps both Bill and Dimentio back to reality and they both say “Amen!” Dipper says in response “Amen! Now let’s eat!”

Bill and Dimentio sit at the end of the table across from each other, with Dipper and Dimentio next to them on either side. The twins talk with each other, while Bill and Dimentio just eat the food, hardly saying a word. Until they finish there meal. Dipper declares that he’s stuffed. Bill replies “If you were really stuffed Pine Tree I would have put on display in the living room by now.” Dipper rolls his eyes and says, “Oh Bill!” Dimentio snaps his fingers and all the silverware is warped to the kitchen dishwasher. Mabel looks at Dimentio and says to him “Thanks, honey. You know me and Dipper would have handled it.” Dimentio smiles “Oh, my dear what’s a few minutes for you and him, It is a few seconds for me. Besides, they did an excellent job with cooking, so I figured I would help out.” Bill chuckles and then says “It also helps that he wants to open presents and this is faster.”The three look at Bill who then says to them “Hey, I know him. I’ve known him for what a few thousand years. You learn things about the person after a while.” Dimentio laughs not the least bit embarrassed“He really does know me!” Dipper says to them hesitant at first, but getting happier with a short pause “Well…I guess we can move onto presents then!” Mabel screams “HURRAY!” Dimentio warps himself and Mabel, while Bill and Dipper rise out there chairs about the same time, Dipper goes to ask Bill what he is doing, but before he can do they both disappear with a flash of light.

Dimentio and Mabel warp into the family room, with Bill and Dipper seconds behind them appearing with a flash of light. Mabel says to Dimentio “Honey a little warning next time.” Dipper says rubbing his eyes “Yeah jeez Bill. I mean I love teleporting as much as the next guy, but at least let me close my eyes before the flash.” Bill responds “Oh c’mon you big baby. It was just a little flash.” Dipper says to Bill “Fine, just give me some warning.” Bill nods, and then the 4 start opening presents. Dipper opens his present from Mabel. It’s a lamb costume similar to the one he was forced to wear as a young child. Bill laughs at the presents, Dipper looks at Mabel a little disappointed and gives her a confused look. Mabel says to her brother excited utterly oblivious to his disappointment “It’s so cute! Besides, it has come in handy before.” Dimentio chuckles at the gift. Mabel then opens her gift from Dipper. It’s a sock puppet that looks like her. She starts tearing up, and Dipper asks if she is okay. She hugs him and then thanks him.

Dimentio opens his gift from Dipper. The gift is a mask one that is has a Pine-tree on the bottom half on one side and a Bill Cipher pyramid at on one of the two eyes. The other side is an outline of his smiling face on the bottom, with a shooting star outline where the eye hole is one top. Dimentio looks at a Dipper “My, it certainly is unique.” Dipper says “Well I had a little help from the greatest sister in the world, and technically it is from both of us.” Dimentio says to the two “Well thank you. I look forward to wearing it.” Bill then opens a gift from Mabel, and it is a new cane made with Pine Tree wood. Mabel says to him “My gift to welcome you to the family, and that I forgive you.” Bill internally gets a little nervous that she even brought it, and almost goes into fight or flight response, in which case he would have fought everyone. However he manages to suppress it and says to her “Shooting Star, you are too kind. Proud to have you as a Sister in law.”

Dipper then opens his presents from Dimentio and it is a book with dozens of mysteries. Dimentio says to Dipper “Figure you could use that for a good amount of entertainment, who knows might be able to bring your kids with you.” Dimentio grins, and Bill knows what he is suggesting and is not happy. Bill snaps his fingers quickly and quietly before Mabel picks up her present. Mabel opens her present from Bill and it is a mobile with shapes of a Pyramid, Pine Tree, A smiling mask, and a shooting star that plays calm soothing music when it spins. Mabel awes at the sight and hugs Bill and says to him “Your the best brother in law ever!” Bill smiles at Dimentio who isn’t very happy with him but doesn’t give Bill the satisfaction. Dimentio opens Bill’s present to him, and it is a tesseract. Mabel and Dipper have trouble comprehending the gift given they are three dimensional. However, the gift for whatever reason greatly pleases Dimentio who says to Bill “Thank you, Bill. This was very thoughtful.” Bill nods before opening his gift from Dimentio. The gift is an old book, one that is written in a long-dead language, and from what Bill can read uses Ciphertext. Dimentio explains “it comes from the Land of the Cragnons when a more intelligence race lived there, and your attention was fixed on…other things. I hope you enjoy it.” Bill says, “Oh wow, nothing like a dead language to solve. That'll be fun!” Dipper then opens his present from Bill. From Bill Dipper receives the 3 journals. Dipper looks shocked and asks Bill “How did you?” Bill grins and says “Don’t look so surprised Pine Tree, I remember what he wrote and how he did it. Enjoy!” Dipper hugs Bill. Mabel then opens the final gift from Dimentio. The final gift is a cube, within it contains a mirror to a beautiful universe. With boundless colors and happiness almost radiating out, Dimentio says to her “My dear, you love beauty. So I got you something that only a jester with the power of dimensions can. A little token of my…love for you. I give you a taste of Mabel land, a real one.” Mabel cries at the beauty of it.

After this, the twins hug once again Mabel saying “See ya later Dip-Dop!” With Dipper replying “I’ll miss you Mabelangelo!” Bill and Dimentio shake hands, Bill says to him “?neve era eW” Dimentio replies “.reppiD htiw kcul dooG .neve era ew haeY” Bill says to him finally “.lebaM htiw kcul dooG” Dipper shakes Dimentio hand, while Mabel hugs Bill Cipher.

Dimentio snaps his fingers, then he, Mabel and all there presents warp away from the area.

Bill then says to Dipper “I think someone has a present they promised.” Dipper groans with a hint of playfulness “Ugh such a horn dog!” Bill replies “Yep that’s me.” Dimentio and Mabel warp back into their house. Dimentio takes off his mask, and gets out a red one, putting it on. “Shall we?” Mabel smiles “We shall!”

**I leave you to fill in the blanks of what they do next!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading, Leave a comment or Kudos if you are so inclined. Also if you want me to continue this, I wouldn't necessarily be opposed, but I would have to limit the time I would give to making this, since my other story would remain the priority.


End file.
